<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083561">Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafia [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha George, Alpha Thomas, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Drooling, FBI Head George Washington, FUCKING BONKERS DUDE, Fluff, M/M, Mob Boss Thomas, Omega Alexander, Philip is a baby, Russian Mafia, Slight Panic, thats a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting doesn’t go as planned.</p><p>Not even close.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafia [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have lost many hours of sleep </p><p>Pardon my mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad.</p><p>The answer to the question, ‘How bad could this meeting possibly go?’ was bad.</p><p>George insisted Thomas come along so of course, who was the man to argue.</p><p>What frightened Alexander even more was that Thomas said yes right away.</p><p>George didn’t approve of Thomas but dealt with him for Alexander’s sake.</p><p>But, if the suffocating environment of the meeting was anything to go by, nothing was going well.</p><p>That is, until Philip decides to make his presence known.</p><p>The child immediately made grabby hands towards Thomas.</p><p>Being an alpha, even though he was incredibly young, Philip found great comfort in Alexander’s distinctly omegan scent but did also find Thomas’s soothing.</p><p>George looks at his grandchild with a very critical eye.</p><p>Philip returns the look though it’s less serious since he has drool dripping down his chin and his thumb in his mouth.</p><p>Suddenly, Philip makes a startled noise as he recognizes George’s scent.</p><p>The child keeps switching his gaze from George to Alexander.</p><p>“That’s you Grandpa, Pip,” Alexander says, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Philip makes a gurgling sound and reaches towards George.</p><p>Thomas narrows his eyes and holds his son closer.</p><p>Alexander tried to silently tell his alpha to give his father the baby.</p><p>They argue silently for a few moments before Thomas reluctantly hands over the child.</p><p>Philip was naturally very chaotic.</p><p>He took after Thomas in that manner.</p><p>But it didn’t make it any less funny to see him drool all over George was poking him, tugging his clothes, and generally wreaking havoc.</p><p>Thomas lifts up his coffee cup to subtly hide a smile as Philip suddenly shrieks in George’s ear as a waitress carries a piece of cake next to their table.</p><p>Philip starts flailing around and making sounds that sounded a lot like, ‘cake’.</p><p>“Yeah, kiddo, that’s cake,” Thomas agrees easily.</p><p>“He’s starting to try and speak,” George praises.</p><p>Alexander nods. “He’s also trying to walk.”</p><p>George pales slightly. “He can walk?”</p><p>Alexander can’t help but laugh.</p><p>God, he missed his father so much.</p><p>“How was the case?” Alexander asked.</p><p>“Well, we busted the Russian Mafia,” George says casually.</p><p>And all the color slowly drains Thomas’s face as he puts down his mug, looking ashen.</p><p>Alexander is worse, looking almost sick.</p><p>The Russians were one of their closest alliances and they also had some proof of Thomas’s less than legal activities.</p><p>The people in the gang would never breathe a word of proof, far too loyal and hard headed for that.</p><p>But the proof was on paper.</p><p>Documented and sealed.</p><p>And Alexander can hear his heart thumping.</p><p>He wasn’t concerned for Thomas.</p><p>Not even close.</p><p>Thomas knew half of the FBI and had made deals with almost every single police precinct there was.</p><p>The omega was concerned for the government.</p><p>Thomas could annihilate the government and the FBI without even blinking if he so pleased.</p><p>“I burnt the papers if that’s why you’re concerned,” George dismisses lightly.</p><p>And then Alexander feels like he was just slapped.</p><p>His father?</p><p>Not listening to the law?</p><p>What the hell happened?</p><p>“Thomas, we will never agree on anything but Alexander’s happiness. But you’re a good man. I know you’ve ‘accidentally’ exposed more than a few organ trades and underage drug dealing or sexual work. I don’t agree with your method of fixing our nation, but it’s working slowly,” George admits.</p><p>Now, out of all the things that Alexander expected to come out of his father’s mouth, that wasn’t even in the top 100.</p><p>But Thomas smiles. “Thank you, sir. And I couldn’t imagine a world without Alexander.”</p><p>“Because you love me?” Alexander asks.</p><p>“No, because I would be able to sleep without having to worry about my blanket being stolen,” Thomas counters.</p><p>“He’s like an octopus when he sleeps,” George agrees.</p><p>Alexander huffs.</p><p>He was just glad no one got shot at today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>